Ninjago mixed with songs
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: I'm gonna start making songs mixed with ninjago!And I hope you guys request some songs to do nd the first one is my request and I did it with the doctor is dying.Enjoy!
1. The overlords returning!

It's is returning threw the system...

Ninja you have met your mark...

Your time is ending so don't you cry...

When you here him...

Hack the system...

You ninjas are going to fall...

some new ninjas saunters away..

No time for games,Tonight we fight for the fate of all ninjago..

"We could do so much more!"

[:chorus:]

the overload returning..

The earth will be burning..

The robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja...

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

I don't want to fight..

I don't want to fight..

master wu will be by your side..

you will always save his life..

Hold on now,Not long to wait

Til they bring back the brown ninja..

Ill kill you in your sleep..

[:chorus:]

The overlord's retuning..

The earth will be burning..

The robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroids are coming..

The nindroids are coming..

Just one more thing before you fall..

you'll be getting your reward..

Remember those who helped you along..

Kai,Jay,Cole and Lloyd..

The overlord'S returning..

The earth will be burning..

That robot named pixal is a trap for a ninja..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

The nindroid's are coming..

I don't want to fight..

I don't want to fight..

(sacrifice!)

Then the chorus reverses.

hoped you liked this little song mixed with ninjago

If you liked it the song is related to the doctor is dying.

It has british people in it And it's the best song ever.

Bye and have a nice day!


	2. I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu..

I like to do spinjitzu..

you like to...Spinjitzu.!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

You like to...Spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

you like to...Spinjitzu!

All ninjas all over the world!

original mad blue ninja stuntman!

ninja' Pon ya case man!'

I like how all the ninjas like to move there bodies!

And when they move there bodies-

Your gonna move it nice and sweet and ?

ninja ya cute and don't need no mask!

original hot body you a mek man mud-up.

Ninja!

Spin and twirl,Spin and twirl,Spin spin spin!

Ninja!Spin and twirl ,spin and twirl .Spin spin spin!

Ninja ya nice sweet and cold.

big ship 'pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,sweet and electric!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,sweet and hot!

Big ship 'Pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja ya nice ,Sweet and hard as da rock!

Big ship 'Pon de ocean that a big bounty'

Ninja!

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

I like to do spinjitzu.

Ya like to-Spinjitzu!

Ninaj ya hot dont need no mask!

original hot body you a mek man mud-up!

shave ya beard 'pon ya face a mek man mud-up!

wash dem trash on your face 'Pon ya face a mek man mud-up!

Ninja ya nice,Bored face.

And ya nice body!

Make a girl flip,bust dem lip.

Ninja ya nice and cold!

Bid ship 'pon de ocean what a big bounty'

Ninja!

I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu!

I like to do spinjitzu!

Ya like to- spinjitzu!

* * *

Well hoped you liked that and I have a awesome christmas song request but I'm gonna show it on Christmas Day because it's a Christmas related song!

have a nice day!


	3. Take to the skies!

Da da ,da da

da da da da

da da da

shipwrecked on the island of darkness

Theres a evil lord in there.

Dear friends in safer places,

carry me away from here.

Travel light let the sun eclipse you,

Because your ship is about to sail.

And there's more to this brave adventure,

then you'd ever see.

Birds eye view,

Awake the storm,

Because it's gonna kill you (yea real cheery on that note you should here the music that goes with the song)

The light will always brighten the dark.

Save your selfs,And remember me

Speak bravery.

because after all that ship will take you up so high,

So bid the island a found goodbye.

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

You take to the sky.

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

on the hills of fire and water.

Theres a stormy world up there.

You can't whisper above the lightning,

But you can sail anywhere.

Green burst of paper dragon's this,

Picture paint's a thousand word's.

so take breath of mist and mystery,

And don't look back!

Birds eye view

awake the storm

because it's gonna kill you.

The light will always Brighten the dark.

save your selfs,

And remember me.

speak bravery.

because after all that ship will take you up so high.

So bid the island a found goodbye,

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

(You take to the sky)

There's a realm above the earth,

Where the lost are finally found.

so wave your hair threw the breeze,

And leave the sea.

Birds eye view

awake the storm

because it's gonna kill you.

the light will always brighten the dark.

Save your selfs ,

And remember me.

Speak bravery.

cause after all that ship will take you up so high,

So bid the island a found good Bye,

As you brace the wind and...

Take to the skies.

You take to the sky.

(You take to the skies)

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

Da da,da da

da da da da

da da da

You take to the skies!

* * *

Hoped you liked it I couldn't think of any lyrics to go with this song.

More on the way!

and the song is supposed to be from Lloyd's Point of something if you don't agree leave a review and tell me who you thinks P.O.V it is.

Have a nice day!

And merry Christmas!With a happy new year!


	4. Darkness!

There were days when each minute was

a war I fought to survive.

There where nights full of nightmares.

And I dreaded shutting my eyes.

there were skies that burst open

with a downpour to drown me alive.

but the world took a shock like lightning.

In the dark the fire brought me to life.

so I'm Icing the flames to climb so high

'cause there's no over way I can Stay alive!

Cause were breaking apart as we all turn to darkness!

so when it's all said and done we'll sparkle like the sun,

so don't let the shock fade!

And well watch the sky as it fills with light.

And thought the darkness is new,

Whatever you do don't let the shock fade!

And you'll find there'll be,

Days when the fires and shocks are gone.

But you'll fight with a passion And you'll never stop

'cause you know yeah you know it's gets better and

your story is yet to be told.

Every push

every shove

every war

every love

Yeah the skies are beginning to glow.

So I'm icy ing to flames to climb so high

'cause there's no other way that I can survive.

'cause were breaking apart as we turn to the dark.

And when it's all said and done

we'll sparkle like the sun,

so don't let the shock fade.

And well watch the sky

as it fills with light.

And though the darkness is new

whatever you do just don't let the shock fade!

Dont let the shock fade...

It gets better

Just don't let the shock fade...

Nooo

'Cause were breaking apart as we turn to the dark.

And when it's all said and done well sparkle like the sun

So don't let the shock fade!

And well watch the sky as it fills with bright.

And though the darkness is new whatever you do,

Just Dont let the shock fade.

And though the darkness is new whatever you do,

Just don't let the shock fade!

Dont let the shock fade...

* * *

Another mixed song with ninjago (kinda)also by owl city another ones on its way and some others hope you like them.

Have a nice day!


	5. He flew On angle wings into the sky abov

Dec 17

The tree goes up like every year  
the makeshift family sit's quite near  
but someone is missing someone quite dear  
the reason he's missing the reason he's gone  
is because

He died saving those he loved  
And on angel wings  
he flew into the heavens above  
into the skies a beautiful blue  
Yes he flew into the heavens above

Now a woman with eyes a beautiful green  
sits near the tree  
wondering what could have been because

he died saving those he loved  
and on angel wings  
he flew to the heavens above  
into skies a beautiful blue  
yes he flew into the heavens above

Yes he flew on angel wings into sky's a beautiful blue

* * *

i hoped you liked the little song \poem al credit goes to guardian sorceress Alanshee and please check out her ( guessing) Stories they are really amazing and also her stories made me...

TAKE TO THE SKY!

HaHa sorry had to do that I have been listing to that song for a long time

and her stories are amazing to.

so have a nice day!


	6. Hopeful rain!

Name: Hopeful Rainfall

I look out my bedroom window,  
And peer up at the sky above.  
I tire of grey clouds,  
What is left to love?

[Chorus]  
When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,  
And you just don't want go with the flow,  
Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,  
And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

When the skies open up, I run outside!  
For the rain is returning to soften the hard ground,  
And give us all places to play! All, day.

[Chorus]  
When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,  
And you just don't want go with the flow,  
Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,  
And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

I sometimes feel like running away,  
To escape all my hardships and gloomy days.  
But I always look back,  
On happy memories of fun and games in these rooms and halls.  
I think of how empty it'll be, if I ever leave my family and all.

So I choose to stay.

[Chorus]  
When your hope seems shattered and your feeling low,  
And you just don't want go with the flow,  
Chart your own course, do what you feel in your heart is right,  
And look to cloudy days with cheer and light.

Oh oh oh, Oh oh oh-oh! Hope is in the rain!  
Just run on out, you'll see what its all about!

Oh oh oh! Hope is in the rain!  
Hope is in the rain!  
Hope is in the rain!

Just go find your hope out in the rain!

* * *

I hope you liked this song all credit goes to liliana dragonshard!

So go check out here stories and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	7. Love rap song!

If I told you to be my girl..

If I told you to be my world..

If I told you to hold me down..

would u come around can u be my lover..

If I told you that I loved you like an nindroid loves a human!

Heyy..

Heyy..

Heyy..

Would (Would)You love me back

if I told you that I missed you in ninjago 2015!

Would (would)you miss me back!

every time that I talk to you my power source (My power source)Goes up so high it might explode!

feeling everything that you do what if,what if I told you..

What if I told you every time I look threw my memories

All I see is yo face right in front of me!

I call you out so loud!

I love you a lot like a nindroid does and it's driving me crazy!

Im creating you a song oh no it's a love letter!

I can't power up with out you!

bealive me I know better!

when I'm dreaming about you baby you know it hurts!

But I'm addicted to the pain!

And without it I'll feel worse!

word after word I can't describe how I feel!

The way you think the way you look the way how your real!

The way you talk and the way the way you talk!

I love your ground when you walk the walk!

If I could give you my lover my heart I would!(I would)

But all I got to offer is love and will treat you good!

I will never hurt you never shut ya out!

If I do then I'm hurting me cause baby gurl you more than just a part of me!

If I told you that I love you like a nindroid loves an human!

Heyy..

Heyy..

Heyy..

Would (would) you love me back!

If I told you that I miss you!

In ninjago 2015!

Would (would) you miss me back!

every time that I talk to you My power source (my power source)Goes up so high that it might explode!

feeling every thing that you do!

what if,What if I told you!

Now what if I told you that I would cross a thousand systems!

From google to youtude to see if your ok!

Go to devient art and look for you when I say!

Mo dor wo means I love you!

Im in ixl hoping I could marry ya!

(Just coming up with websites that I've been on and zanes in them IDK)

Going to minecraft and I'm feeling so J' taime!

I'm looking in ninjago and I holla yo name!

I'm in jamanikai village and I love you habibty!

You be next to me as I go to Italy searching for your melody!

Then I land in Germany found you yes we met to be!

skillet on skrillex then remix on dupstep!

snow and winter even summers heat!

being with you is a wish make it come true baby I love you!

If I told you That I love you like a nindroid loves a human!

would (would)you love me back!

If I told you that I miss you!

In ninjago 2015!

Would (would)You miss me back!

Every time That I talk to you My power source (my power source)goes up so high it might explode!

Feeling every thing you do!

What if ,what if I told you!

What if I told you...

...

...

...

...

What I if I told yyyyoooouuuu...

* * *

Just a little love rap song for all you zane fans out there I hope you like it I made it because it's near Christmas and I really just wanted to make a rap song with my favorite ninjago person so I hoped you liked this song and if you want a request pm me or leave a review if you are a guest.

So merry Christmas and happy new year!


	8. Cole thing

This is like a song where the ninjas are at Chens island and coles powers are being sucked enjoy!

* * *

Take a breath,take it deep.

Calm yourself they say to me.

If you play,you Play the key

Just take the staff and count to three

I'm sweating now moving slow

No time to think my turn to go...

Cause you can see my powers leaving

You can see it swirling in the staff

I'm terrified,but I'm not leaving

I know that I must save my friends

so just take me way...

Say a swear,to my self

He says close you eyes sometimes it helps

but then I get a scary thought

That Zane's here must mean he's never lost

And you can see my powers leaving

you can see them swirling in the staff

Im terrified but I'm not leaving

I know that I must save my friends!

so just take me away!

As I'm dragged by millions on cells

I wonder if I,will ever get to see zane again!

So many elements won't get the chanse to stay alive!

And it's to late to think of the value of my life

cause you see my powers leaving

you can can see them swirling in the staff

I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving

I know that I must save my friends

And you can see my powers leaving

you can see them swirling in the staff

Im terrified but I'm not leaving

I know that I must save my friends

So just take me away(away,away,away)


	9. The red boun-Ty

Are You ,Are you

Coming on the deck.

They brought a bored a man.

They say who trained three.

Funny things did happen here.

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you ,Are you

Coming On the deck.

A blue man calls out,

For his lover to flee.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be cool.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

Hold a scythe of hope,

Side by side with me.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight,

On the red boun-Ty.

Are you,Are you ,

Coming on the deck,

Were I told you to run,

So we'd both be cool.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,Are you

Coming on the deck.

They brought aboard a man,

They say who trained three.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty

Are you,are you

Coming on the deck.

Were a blue man calls out,

For his lover to flee.

Funny things did happen here,

No ninja would it be.

If we met at midnight on the red boun-Ty


	10. This is ninjago!

Zane:~boys and girls of every age,wouldn't you like to see something awesome~!

cole:~come with us and you will see this our town of ninjago~!

Jay:~This is ninja-go this is ninja-go ,serpentine scream in the darkness of night~!

kai:~This is ninja-go everyone make a Sence,Kick and punch till the snakes die of concussions...~

* * *

everyone:wha?

Kai:I don't know you try coming up with something!

jay:dude you could have said die of fright?!

kai:*face palm* just keep going!

* * *

Kai:~this our town everybody run!Here come the fan girls to kill us now~!

zane:~I am the one with the straight blonde hair,mind ground smart with eyes glowing blue~!

Jamie:~I am the one with dog like features,Fingers like claws and fluffy brown ear's~!

everyone:~this is ninja-go ,This is ninjago!Ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!~!

Jay:~in this town we call home~!

jamie~everyone hail to the ninja song~!

kai:~in this town,Don't we love it now ,everyone's waiting for the next OC~!

cole~round-that corner man hiding in the trash can something's waiting no to attack,how you'll kick,kick,kick.

jay:This is ninjago,red' blue and black as night!

scale's:aren't you scared?!

ninja:we that's just fine!

Pixel:say it once say it twice,take no chance just roll the dice ride on the dragon into the light!

Everyone:Everybody run!run!

Fan fiction oc's:In our town of ninja'go

Pythor:I am the snake with the white face here in a blink and gone with out a trace!

Jay:I am the lightning when you call the thunder,I am the shock streaming threw your body!

kai:I am the spark when you call the fire,Burning down snakes so you could live!

Ninjas:this is ninjago!this is ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!ninjago!

zane:tender childern everywhere life's not fun when your a snake!

scales:that's our job!but were not mean in our town of ninjago!

cole and jamie:in this town don't we love it now!every bodies waiting for the next OC!

kai and Jay:Lloyd G. Might kill master chan.

zane:Leave him left for dead!

everyone:this is ninjago!Please make way for a very special guy!our man Lloyd is king of the ninja master's

Lloyd:everyone hail to the golden master now!

Zane:This is ninjago this is ninjago!Ninjago!Ninjago!Ninjago!

dirsee Julien:In this town we call home,Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!


	11. Have faith have pride

Go home

be safe

don't cry

don't hate

have courage

have strength

because That's all we need in this state

Don't run

don't hide

Have faith

Have pride

No weapons

No wars

Just love

Because That's what we need in this state

We live

we die

We fight

We fail

But that's just life

And everyone should live life to there fullest

So don't cry

Don't hate

Have faith

and pride

Because that's all we need in this state.


	12. I am jamie and I am but 5

My name is jamie

And I am but 5

I can not see

I can not move

I must be dumb

I must be bad

What else could have made

my father so mad?

I wish I were useful

I wish I weren't ugly

And maybe my mother

will still hug me

I can not move

For I will

I shall be locked up for 4 or more days

When I awake I am alone

For my parent's Leave this home

But when my mummy does come

I try to be nice so that I'll only

Get on beating tonight

Don't make a sound

I heard a car

My daddy's Back!

From Tommy's bar

I hear him curse

My name he yell's

I squeeze my self

against the wall

I try to hide from his evil glare

I am so scared now

I start to cry

He hear's My cries

He shout's ugly words

He says it's my fault

That he suffers at work

He kicks me and hits me

And yells at me more

I am finally free

I run to the door

It's already locked

But here he come's

With a evil look in his eye

Tell's me

you better run.

He yells at me with more bad words

I shout"I'm sorry"

But a sorry is already to late

His face is twisted in unimaginable hate

The hurt and pain

again and again

Please god have mercy!

please let it end!

He finally stop's

And walk's out the door

with his dead daughter's Blood

All over the floor...

I am jamie

and I am but 5

Tonight my daddy murderd me

I do not know what I have done

To deserve this treatment

all I know is that I am free

And I can run.

* * *

This is a poem about child abuse so please if you or a family member know someone in abuse please help them before there parents hurt them and stop child abuse for good.


	13. An poem about my OC jamie

Jamie(ZBF):Hello guys before we start the poem today I have a question.

jamie:Do any of you guys like my Oc's?I mean like do

you like me sky Rosie Lula Jack Adam David?

Jamie:Because I started a story called OC shorts and it's not a big hit so to make i

t better I'm asking you guys which OC you like more so that I can put

her or him in more stories.

Jamie:So please tell me and I'll fix it.

* * *

The sun sets

The moon awakes

White beams show down upon my face

I hear a call

from the woods it comes

My family call's for me to come home

even thought I feel alone

I am home

But I'm home alone

My real family has free range

While I am stuck here

never aloud to leave

My real family can play all

While I am stuck here

With my feet in the sand

My real family does not care what I am

While my other family picks on me for being weird

I do my best to ignore it

but can't

Awful words go threw my head

Mutant freak

Weird

mistake

But that's what I am

I am a mutant

I am weird

I am a mistake

But that's just what I am

But which path do I choose

Those who love me

Or those just like me

It's so hard to choose

But then I realize

I make my own rules

I jump and run off the bounty with Glee

My heart pounding with every little step

I Run up a hill to where It shines

I gather up my breath and

howl to my friends a small good bye.


	14. Just a couple poems

People may say I'm crazy

People may say I'm weird

but you know what

That doesn't make you confident

That doesn't make you cool

And even thought I'm not like you

I do have feelings!

And please do not fear me

I'll never hurt a fly

but if you mess with my family!

I can fight back!

So if you wish to help me

Just please please be nice

And we might get right along...or

Maybe not...

* * *

That was something I thought would come together nicely but it was all in my head so ya this song will never be a hit and sense that was a failure Ima make another song so enjoy!

* * *

My my name is zane

and I am 16

I lived with my father you see

I loved him very much

And he loved me

But then one day he passed

and I had to leave

I never remembered that day

But it still haunts my past

I wish I were real

So I could die like him

But that will never happen

Because I am all ready dead...

* * *

This one was taking about how he missed his dad and the because I'm all ready dead at the last sentence means if he's a robot and used to be a real boy he's just already dead.

* * *

I force a smile upon my face

To clear all the sadness away

I love them all

but I am not longer there's

I am just a machine

That can never be yours

I can not love

I can not laugh

I can not cry

I can not feel pain

But I still want to feel what happens when you meet the one you love...

But I still want to feel what it's like to hear a joke...

But I still want to feel what it's like to feel hot tears stream down my face...

But I still want to feel what it's like to hurt and have pain...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that and see y'all later!


	15. Ninjas!

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like Ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

Im looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's , baby I'm

So what you try to fight me

It's like we can stop were enemies

But we get along when I'm inside you

Your like a snake,it's killing me

I cut you out entirely

But I get so weird when I'm inside of you

Yea you can start over,You can break free

Find other elemental powers

You can pretend its ment to be

But you were chosen to stay with us

I can still hear you making that sound

Take me down,rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

but no,ooohhhh!

Baby I'm looking you down to night

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

Im looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Baby I'm,So if I run it's not enough

Your still the one forever stuck

So you can do what ever you wanna do

I love your presents, stay all night

But don't deny the ninjas

That comes alive when I'm beside you!

Yea you can start over you can run free

Find over elemently powers

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from your destiny

I can still hear you make ing that sound

Take me down,rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

but on,ooohhhhh!

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

I'm looking at you from above

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny,ny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

yeah yeah yeah.

Yo...

whoa...

whoa...

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Just like ninjas (yeah) ninjas (yeah)like ninjas-ja's

Ow

Baby I'm looking for you tonight

Track you down become the one

Just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Maybe you think that you can run

I'm looking down at you from above

just like ninjas,ninjas,like ninjas-ja's

Baby I'm,don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

Yeah,yeah,yeah

no girl,don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That ninja inside-side-side-side

Yeah,yeah,yeah...

* * *

Ok this song was made because it's telling how Jamie was much needed for the ninja or how much your oc's meant to them.


	16. I am a ninja (radioactive)

Sorry if the lyrics don't match what they usually rhyme with just wanted to try something new.

* * *

I'm waking up to Ice and fire

I wipe my brow and sweat my blood

Im breathing in the dark liquid

I am the green ninja,I accept,To save my friends of Ninjago.

This is it,The final battle...whoa...

Im waking up,I'm using my elemental power!

Enough to make the overlord DIE!

Welcome to ninjago,To ninjago

welcome to ninjago,To ninjago

Whoa,oh oh,oh oh,Whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,ninja!

Whoa,oh oh,oh oh,whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,ninja!

I raise my sword,don my clothes

Its a take over I suppose

Well paint it black,to fit right in...

Whoa...

Im am the green ninja,I accept,to save my friends of ninjago..

This is it,the final battle...

Whoa...

I waking up,I'm using my elemental power!

Enough to make the overlord DIE!

Welcome to Ninjago,to Ninjago

Welcome to ninjago,to ninjago

whoa,oh oh,oh oh,whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,Ninja!

Whoa,oh oh,oh oh,whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,Ninja!

All ninjas go,We still haven't died,deep in my bones,straight from inside!

Im waking up,I'm using my elemental power!

Enough to make the overlord DIE!

welcome to ninjago,to ninjago

Welcome to ninjago,to ninjago!

whoa,oh oh,oh oh,whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,ninja!

Whoa,oh oh,oh oh,whoa,oh oh,oh I am a ninja,A ninja...


	17. Overlord!

Ok so this is monsters by skillet which is now ninjago themed with garmadon :3 and sorry for not staying on the plot wiggle bottoms and just gotta say that name cracks me up!

* * *

The darker side of me

I'll never let you meet

I keep it locked

But it keeps setting free.

So stay away from me

The darkness is killing me

I feel the anger

And I just can't stand it!

Its hiding in the walls

In the closet in the halls

It comes to play,But I can't take over...

Darkness in the hate,In my heart and in my soul.

Why won't someone come save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I hate what I've become,the night mares just begun.

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I,I feel like an overlord!

I,I feel like an overlord!

The darker side I keep,hide under this body

I keep it locked,but it keeps setting free!

But I can't take over...

Cause if I do,he'll kill my son and brother!

Why won't someone save me from this!

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I hate what I've become! The nights mares just begun!

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I feel it deep with in its just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I,I feel like an overlord!

I,I feel like an over lord!

It's hiding in the dark,It's teeth are razor sharp!

There's no hope for me!

wants my soul,wants my heart.

No one can hear my cries,maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's in side of me! Stop this overlord!

I feel it deep with in,it's just beneath the skin.

I must confess that I feel like a overlord!

I hate what I've become

The night mares just begun!

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I feel it deep with in its just beneath the skin.

I must confess that I feel like an overlord

I'm gonna lose this battle,it's something radical!

I must confess that I feel like an overlord!

I feel like an over lord! [x 4]


	18. I need ideas

Ok so I have no ideas for this thing please send in your favorite songs and I'll mix em up but for now enjoy this shot story.

* * *

Zane sat in silence in the game room reading his book called "Sister".His brothers went out to play football but everyone knows Zane is not a fan of foot ball so he declined the invite.

After about 3 minutes he heard the front door open then shut suddenly. This action made him jump and his heart racing." Why are they back so early?" Zane wondered heading towards to front door.

As Zane made his way to the door leading into the kitchen he heard two people mumbling one he made out as Kai's." I told you once I'll tell you twice I do not..." The rest of it was a whisper.

" Aww come one Kai just admit it you like him!" Zane soon recognized the other voice as Lloyd's." Wait what's does he mean by like him?" Zane then peeked his head in not being seen and listening to the rest of the conversation.

" Ok ok fine you want to know the truth...I like him so what every time I see him I freeze up,every time he cries in my shoulder I want to kiss him to make it better and every time I touch him I want to f*** him." At that moment both Lloyd's and the not seen Zane's eyes widen.

" Yea you hear me I LOVE ZANE!" There was silence,no movement you could just hear the sink dripping and one made a move for about 4 minutes.

Lloyd's eyes then went out of shock but when they did they came interacted with light blue ones,he smirked.

Kai saw this," What?what are you smiling at!" Kai yelled at him."Look behind you..." Kai's brown hazel eyes widen as he froze in brown spiked bangs falling over his scratched then slowly turned around and in his disappointment there stood the blonde haired white ninja.

Smiling and blushing at the same had one thought in mind."F*ck."


	19. I'm all about those ninja

All about that bass Ninjago style enjoy!

* * *

Because you know I'm all about those ninja

bout those ninja,no snakes

I'm all about those ninja,bout those ninja,no overlord

Im all about those ninja,bout those ninja,no Ronin

I'm all about those ninja,bout those ninja

yea it's pretty clear,I am a lego fan

but I don't care care because it's America

because I got that imagination that the boys don't,all the right thoughts in all the right stories!

I see the tv screen,showing that pokiemon,

We know that stuffs not good,come on now,make it stop!

If you got a crush,crush,just raise em up

because I have love and his name is Jay

yes my mama told me that ninjago is a lie ,I knocked her down and told her that's just not right

You know I won't be no Justin fan screaming stupid girls

So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about those ninjas

'Bout those ninja, no snakes

I'm all about those ninja

'Bout those ninja, no overlord

I'm all about those ninja

'Bout those ninja, no Ronin

I'm all about those ninja

'Bout those ninja...Hey!

I'm bringing ninjas back!

Go 'head and tell them selfish guys

No, I'm just awesome, I know you think you're the boss

But I'm here to tell you...

Ninjago is for everyone even girls!

yes my mama told me that ninjago is a lie ,I knocked her down and told her that's just not right

You know I won't be no Justin fan screaming stupid girls

So if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along

Because you know I'm all about those ninjas

'Bout those ninja, no snakes

I'm all about those ninja

'Bout those ninja, no overlord

I'm all about those ninja

'Bout those ninja, no Ronin

I'm all about those ninja[X4]

Hey!

Yeah yeah... ohh... You know you like those ninja... Hey...


	20. What the heck is this?

It was a beautiful day,and everyone was excited!

There was a picnic,and the whole ninjago Crew was invited!

Zane stood up and said

Zane:Listen, everyone, I love you guys You are my best friends in the world, you make me glad to be alive!

Chen:Hi there ,I'm the announcer or a fun new family game . called the tournament of elements!

Zane:That sounds fun,how de we play?

Chen:Well, first I'm gonna warp you into a world of hate and war Where you'll assault everyone you have ever known and loved before!

Zane:I don't think I wanna do that.

Chen:Oh come on,it'll be a smash!Now grab all your ninja friends because it's time to MOTHERF*CKING FIGHT!

Whoa-oh

Zane:Wait, no

Let's go ,Kick the sh*t out of your friends!

Zane:That's not Cool.

Have a blast! As you beat their A**!And their forced to clap for you in the end!

Chen: 3 2 1 FIGHT!

Cole!

Cole:Hey bro!ugh!

Your chode!Has been destroyed 200%!I need that chode!

Zane:Can't we all just get along?

Chen:Abso-fricking-lutely not you gotta FIGHT!

The crowd was destroyed, hundreds of bystanders dead

Chen held The metal man captive in his huge stupid factory!

Ash said:

Ash:Hey Kai, stop crying, just psyche up and fight instead

Zane:I'm Zane,all these blood stains make my ninja suit look red!

Chen:Karlof looked tough till Lloyd kicked him in the stuff

The madness of cold-blooded murder'd overtaken Gravis!

he blasted Neuro to infinity with one massive-a** hit

And then he took three Power blasts like it wasn't even sh*t!

Zane:Is the time almost over? I can't tell my face is mashed.

Chen:Don't worry Zane the clock says 4 3 2..

Zane:Oh no.

Chen:1 FIGHT!

Whoa-oh

Zane:This blows!

you know,when Kai and Cole team up on you your screwed!

Zane:Your my own two BROTHERS!

Jay's way less frickin' nice when he is trying to electrocute you!

Jay:Take a bolt!

Griffin turner

GT:What do you want?

Is pissed!You got a small amount of dirt on his suit!

GT:Oh your dead stupid!

Zane:This is the last gosh darn Straw!

Chen:Watch out I think Zane is about to FIGHT!

Zane:Hey look at me now! I'm beating my friends I have no regrets! This is the fricking best! Yes I can see now! Were having fun in the end and now it all makes sense...

Zane:Just because we fight each other doesn't mean were not brothers!

Cole and Kai:*slaps Zane*

Zane:Aw you guys suck!

Kai and Cole:Bite me!


	21. we'll this might be weird

Hhhhmmmm...

* * *

Short steps deep breaths every thing is alright

When the wind flows over the mountain it sings a song of love

To those the young and the bold

The ones who are now gone and the ones who have been forgotten

But no one Is truly forgotten

Its just want they think

There never speaking with their own mind

so that is way they are left behind...

But no one is truly forgotten!

Its just what they think!

Their never using their own mind to speak out for their own lives!

so that is why their left behind

they never speak a word

they never come outside

They never get to live an awesome life

Beacuse they are the ones...

Left behind...

They never give this world a try...

They never keep their live alive

They always lie and say that I'm alright

but what they don't know is that they're the ones

who are keeping...Us alive...

Us alive

A...alive...

* * *

Hhmmm I don't know what that was...

* * *

This is is the day I stand up and fight

Today is the day I fight for my right

To live to die and to survive

Because our kingdom of darkness leaves us weak and poor

so were the one were fighting for

never turn you back

[Chours]

Never

cause you just might die in an instants

[Chorus]

In an instants

always keep a sharp eye

[Chorus]

Sharp eye!

to avoid being stabbed

[Chorus]

Stabbed stabbed to avoid being stabbed!

and always remember the ones your fighting for!

[chours]

The ones were fighting for!

Shh do you hear that?

I think it's a C4!

Come on run for your live

because your still fighting for...

[Some guy who's a rapper but sounds like a cool jazz dude]

Your mom your sister Even your evil uncle

So they can have the freedom they need

to go out and feed

the weak the poor the ones who adore you

but remember what they always say

Keep your family close and your enemy's...

Closer!

Your wise intelligent smart!

So use those things

to get the freedom on independence

THAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS!

* * *

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh I hope you enjoyed?


	22. Fall in love with me Jay walker

In The Style Of Britney Spears but ninjago thingy I don't know which song it is but enjoy this thing...its mostly about Jay walker...*sigh* and my relation ship problems...We'll

ENJOY!

* * *

Oh Stormy , Stormy !

Oh Jay walker , Jay walker !

I must confess,

I still believe (still believe),

That I love you!

Give me a sign,

Fall in love with me Jay walker one more time!

Oh Frosty , Frosty !

Oh Zane Julian , Zane Julian !

I'm addicted to you.

Don't you know that you're handsome!

And I love what you do.

Don't you know that you're handsome!

Oh Earth heart , Earth heart!

Oh Cole brookstone , Cole brookstone !

I think I did it again,

I made you believe that women are evil,

Oh Cole brookstone !

To write a story like that is just so typically me.

Oh Stormy , Stormy !

Dang Nubit !.. I did it again!

I spoke out !

Oh Fire ball , Fire ball !

Oh Kai smith , Kai smith !

I think I made you believe that men are stupid.

Dang Nubit !.. You think that men are stupid.

Oh Stormy , Stormy !

I'm not that crazy!

You see my problem is this,

I'm not loved by my friends ,

Wishing I had a lover .

Oh Stormy , Stormy !

Oh Jay walker , Jay walker !

Oh Zane Julian , Zane Julian !

Oh Cole brookstone , Cole brookstone !

Oh Kai smith , Kai smith !

I must confess,

I still believe (still believe),

That I love you!

Give me a sign,

Fall in love with me Jay walker one more time...


	23. Song for Cole the ghost robot

Ok this is a song for the story Cole the ghost robot tell which story to make a song for next!

Enjoy!

* * *

My face heats up as I look at him...

Strong chest , deep eyes why can't I he be mine?

I love him so much I just want to hold , those hands of his...

He looks at me and I look at him my heart grows wings as I pull him in...

And I love him so much I just want to cry

but I can't cause you see for I am just a lie

To my own family and even myself

I wish I knew what to do with these feelings

I bottle them up in side but they just keep on leaving

I can't do this for long so here it all goes

With one finale breath and own finale blown

I take off my hood and close my eyes

As image those amazing eyes

Staring at me as I say the words

I love you so much will you please not spread the word !

If you love me then you won't hurt me this much

With all the feelings I give it's just not enough

To make you so happy is what I desire

so please don't run as I try to have fun

I just want you to be mine!

...but I guess I'll have to wait...this night...

The streets are crowded again

You stand alone as the rain comes on in

You struggle for warmth but all you get is cold...

My arms wrap around you like a big fluffy blanket before resting my head on ours...

You don't see to mind till you see the time and run away from me...

from me...

I open the door and hang up my coat and look round this lonely room...

Nothing is there but a few couple memories...

Of you sitting there smiles every were and I miss you!

You brought me joy from when I was sad

You brought me the sun from when there was rain...

You brought a rainbow and wrapped me in the colors so that wound lot remain just black...

and I still miss you...

a knock comes to my door as I open it up

Light fills the room as you step on threw with a smile on your face with a rose

You hand me the flower before we talk for hours

As you start to fall asleep...

You rest your head on my big strong chest as soon you are fast asleep

And in that finale moment I knew what has been opened as I kiss your sweet forehead

a smile by a mile appears on your face as the night soon falls

I rest my chin atop of your head and yawn before falling asleep

as we dream away in a land of our own I imagine a kingdom

ruled by non other than I

but with you by my side we all get on by

till the day you smile with glee as I bend on one knee and say-

* * *

"Zane Roberts Julien , will you marry me?" Cole asked opening a small blue box with a silver ring .

Tears form in the ice ninjas as as he places a hand over his mouth ."Yes...YES I will marry you Cole brookstone!" He cries out with joy as Cole dose the same as his brothers hoot a cheer behind them.

The two love birds smile before ending off in a kiss.

Soon the last lyric to the lovers songs ends saying

'You are finally mine...'

* * *

Ok that was all thought up in my brain I hope you like it and please tell me which story to do a song for I can even do another one for this story if you like but I hope you have a nice night , day , evening whatever

Bye!


	24. Whispers in the dark

Despite the lies that you are

Your love is mine for the taking

My love

Just waiting

To turn your tears to snowflakes

Despite the lies that you are

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to snowflakes

I will be the one that's gonna fix you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A stone , breaking to pieces

_[Chorus:]_

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with my glowing Herat

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and forgotten

You lay here broken and shut off

My love is

Just waiting

To clothe you in crimson snowflakes

I will be the one that's gonna make you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A stone , breaking to pieces

_[Chorus x2]_

Whispers in the dark _[x3]_

* * *

Ok I know it's crappy but I'm tired and I just wanted to get this one done cause now , it's my favorite song! Hard to translate to ninjago style though but it's good!

Song:Whispers in the dark by skillet


	25. The blue ninja is dying

Ok I don't know what this is about I just made it because the first doctor is dying one was kinda stupid so I made one that's probably gonna relate to the new season! Probably..

* * *

He is returning from the grave

Ninja , you have met your mark

Your story is over so don't you cry

Unless the blue one saves your life...

You're going to be locked up

Some new journey saunters away

No time for games, tonight we fight

For the life that we must hide

"I could save your life!"

_[Chorus:]_

New danger a coming

The blue ninja a burden

The last time we met was when I was almost dead

The blue ninjas dying

The blue ninjas dying

The blue ninjas dying

The blue ninjas dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

Your own brothers will be by your side

They will help you threw this lose

Hold on now, not long to wait

'Til they bring back Their master

I'll kill you instantly!

_[Chorus:]_

New danger a coming

The blue ninja a burden

The last time we met was when I was almost dead!

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

Just one more thing before you fall

You'll be getting your reward

Back in time for your fellow fighters ,

Zane , Cole , Kai , Lloyd and Nya...

_[Chorus:]_

New danger a coming

The Blue ninja a burden

The last time we met was when I was almost dead

New danger a coming

The Earth will be burning

The last time we met was when I was almost dead

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

The Blue ninja is dying

"I don't want to go..."

"I don't want to go..."

_[Chorus: reversed]_


End file.
